My Boyfriend's Boxers
by Jenashu
Summary: The DD girls throw a slumber party, and the infamous gave of truth starts...Meanwhile, the boys are eavedropping outside the door! A few original charas. HILARIOUS! I'm talking laugh-till-ya-cry here! COMPLETE!
1. Yolei's Question

Disclaimer: Alas and alack, fellow fan, I do not own Digimon!  
  
Jenashu: Hello everyone, and welcome to what may prove to be my most ingenious ficcy yet! My Boyfriend's Boxers!  
Yama: Where do you come up with this crap?!  
Jenashu: Well, if you must know, I have to give credit to my pals Lily-chan and Tiger Lily (Lily and Tera). Lily sent me this piccy from the Japanese unedited eppy from Digimon Adventures (that's season one) with Devimon's fake house and the hotsprings. Well, the dubbers slaughtered that episode. Anyway, hopefully you can gather what kind of piccy it was. Well, in return I sent her a pic of Izzy from the same episode. You could see his bare shoulders, but he was sitting behind the headboard of a bed. Lily said, "OMG! Is he naked?!"   
Izzy: WHAT?!  
Jen: Hehe, relax. "No," I replied, "haven't you seen that episode? Izzy's wearing yellow boxers!"  
Izzy: Jen, I asked you not to tell anyone about that...  
Yama: Do I want to ask...?  
Jen: Er, no, you don't! Moving right along now! A moment later Tera came online, and all three of us started chatting. And so it begins...  
Izzy: *gulp*  
Jen: Okay, so one final note. I feel that I owe this one to Lily and Tera, so Vi and the other Otaku Girls (Indy and Ryn) will have to sit this one out. It's not that I don't wuv you guys, but this is kinda our story. Inspire me and you'll get your own! Also, this is kinda a sequeal to Yolei's Sleepover, except it's more correct! No Tailei! No Takeryn! No Indigen! The couples are Taiera, Jenshiro, Daily, Sorato, Takari, and Kenlei!  
****************************************************************************  
My Boyfriend's Boxers  
  
The phone rang throughout the Yagami household, demanding attention with its shrill cries. Tera (A/N: I'm adopting the thing from The Crest of Virtue, Tera's ficcy, where Tera is an exchange student who lives with the Yagamis) jumped up and grabbed it. She placed it by her ear and cleared her throat.  
  
"Hello," she said brightly.  
  
"One-chan!" a familiar voice called back. (A/N: One-chan= Big Sister)  
  
"Jen! Hey!" Tera replied, her smile broadening.  
  
"Hi! Yo! Hey! What's up!" Jen started. Once she calmed down from the excitement of the right person picking up the phone (for once!), she calmed down and said, "Sleepover. Tonight. My house. Bring Kari. Be there!" Then she slammed the phone down before Tera could respond.   
  
Tera stared at the phone in her hand until the operator started to talk. Then she slowly put it down and smiled. "Hey, Kari!"  
*****************  
  
"You're late," Jen said with a frown when Tera and Kari finally walked in to her apartment.  
  
"Well, you never did tell us when to be here," Tera countered.   
  
"Oh, yeah," Jen realized. Lily shook her head in disbelief at her cousin's forgetfulness. Yolei and Sora shared looks and laughed.  
*****************  
  
"No. NO way. Negative!" Izzy cried.  
  
"What are you talking about? We have to get revenge on the girls!" Davis responded, holding up his fists in a strange way.  
  
"Sure, we'll just get revenge on the girls because WE spied on THEM," Izzy replied, causually waving his hand as if the whole concept was perfectly normal.  
  
"But they found us!" Davis cried. "Therfore we must get revenge!"  
  
"You're twisted," Matt said, shaking his head. "Still, I can't believe you spied on the girls without me, TK. There's no way I'm missing this one."  
  
"Won't the girls be expecting something like this?" Ken wondered.   
  
"Nah, we did that almost a year ago," Tai pointed out. "I doubt they even remember the whole thing." Izzy shook his head in disbelief.  
  
(A/N: For the sake of the story, we're not going to pay attention to the facts that half of the couples were completely different in Yolei's Sleepover. Unless you don't want to enjoy this story, that is.)  
  
"Oh!" TK said, looking at his watch. "What do you think, Matt? Is it time to go?"  
  
"Yup," Matt said, "I'm impressed at your skills. But then, you learned from the best there is."  
  
"In other words, Matt, you've completely manipulated the poor boy," Tai said, shaking his head. "Such a loss! Hey Izzy, aren't you coming?"  
  
"NO!" Izzy shouted. "You can't force me to comply!"   
  
"That's where you're wrong," Matt said with a smile. He nodded at Tai, who jumped to his feet. The next minute Tai and Matt where carrying a protesting redhead out of Tai's apartment. Davis trotted happily behind him, carrying Izzy's laptop and dragging Ken along.  
*************   
  
"You can't have a sleepover with so many people and not play truth. It's like a sin!" Yolei cried when everyone groaned at the suggestion.   
  
"Well," Sora said thoughtfully, "I guess that's true..."  
  
"Damn right it is!" Yolei countered, waving her arms around to elaborate on her point.  
  
"You new Digidestineds have been hanging around Matt for too long!" Tera said. Yolei, Kari, and Lily glared at her. "I know he's cute and all, but he's annoying!"   
  
"So is Tai," Lily pointed out. Tera blushed.   
  
"So," Kari said, trying to change the subject, "let's start playing."  
  
"Okay!" Yolei cried happily. "We all have to answer the question. I'll ask first." With that, all of the girls arranged themselves in a circle. "So, the first question is..."  
**************  
  
"I think we're right on time," Matt said while Tai pulled out his copy of the key to his cousin Jen's apartment. "I've got a good feeling about this."  
  
"Now remember, we're not supposed to be here. We can't make a sound. Most importantly, we can't fight with each other! That's what happened last time, and that's what gave us away," TK reminded the boys. Tai and Davis nodded sheepishly. The whole mess had really been their fault. Soon Tai pulled the door open and the boys all crept inside.   
  
"Are you setting up your laptop?" TK whispered to Izzy when they were outside the door to Jen's room. Izzy shook his head.  
  
"I'm not doing it," he whispered.   
  
"What! You have to!" Matt hissed.   
  
"No he doesn't!" Davis whispered cheerfully. Everyone gawked at him. Davis handed Izzy's laptop (A/N: He was carrying it, remember?) to Ken. He stared at Davis in suprise.  
  
"Yeah! Do it, Ken!"  
  
"Go for it!  
  
"No way! Don't!"  
  
"Izzy, lower your voice!"  
  
Izzy opened his mouth again, but Matt grabbed him and covered his mouth. "He's gonna give us away! We have to hog-tie him!" he exclaimed. Izzy's eyes widened in fear. The next moment his feet and wrists were tied together with decorative rope from the drapes, and an apple from the kitchen table was shoved into his mouth. The little genius gave the boys a very dirty look and slumped over in defeat. Ken looked horror-striken.  
  
"Wouldn't want to have to do that to ya, Ken, ol' buddy," Matt said cooly. Ken nodded vigorously and booted up Izzy's laptop. A few minutes later, the girls' conversation was being displayed on the screen.  
********  
  
"...what's the weirdest thing your boyfriend has a name for?" Yolei finished. Everyone was silent for a moment. "You have to answer first, Kari."  
  
"But I don't have a boyfriend," she whispered. The other girls shared knowing looks.   
  
"Then let's just choose a boy at random," Tera said, putting an emphasis on 'random'.  
  
"Liiiike," Lily continued.  
  
"Oh, I don't know, how about TK?" Jen finished. Kari's face grew red.  
  
"Ok," she replied. "The weirdest thing that TK has a name for is his hat."  
  
"What is it?" Yolei asked eagerly.  
  
"Pookie."  
  
"POOKIE?!"  
*************  
  
Luckily for the boys, Matt shouted "POOKIE?!" at the exact same time that Tera did.  
  
"Pookie?" he asked again, lowering his voice. "POOKIE?"  
  
"Very masculine, TK," Tai said, trying not to laugh. Even Ken was shaking with unshed laughter.   
  
"I don't believe it!" Davis kept repeating. "TZ, are you sure you're not a girl?"  
*************  
  
"Pookie? Why Pookie?!" Jen cried, practically crying with laughter.   
  
"Well, actually," Kari said, her face turning even redder than before, "I named it."  
*************  
  
This statement was followed by cries of laughter and delight from the girls, which conveniently covered the groans from the boys.   
  
"I'll kill him!" Tai growled. TK's eyes bulged with fear. Matt tried his best to shield his brother while also trying not to break into a hearty guffaw.  
************  
  
"I'd like to hear the story behind that," Lily said when she had regained her composure.  
  
"There's no story. I was just joking around with TK and took his hat. I, um, pretended it was a puppet and made it say 'Hello, my name is Pookie,' or something like that," she said, blushing harder than ever.  
  
"It IS true! You DO love TK!" Tera cried. "I KNEW IT!" A moment later, everyone was patting Kari on the back and congratulating her. Finally she convinced Lily to take her turn.  
  
"Okay, as you know, the weirdest thing that Davis could possibly name is the goggles," Lily said.   
***********  
  
"This I have to hear," Matt said, placing his ear against the door.  
***********  
  
"Well?" Jen asked. Lily cleared her throat.  
  
"Duckie."  
***********  
  
"WHAT THE HELL!" Tai hissed. "Davis! How dare you shame THE goggles! I thought you respected them!"  
  
"I do," Davis said, swelling with pride. "I gave them the best name there is."   
  
"I can't tell what's worse!" Matt whispered, trying desperately not to laugh. "Duckie or Pookie!"  
  
"Pookie is better!" TK replied, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. Izzy sighed. He wished he could shout. He knew that Jen would be sitting between Tera and Lily, which could only mean one thing...  
************  
  
"Did you have anything at all to do with naming the goggles?" Yolei asked when everyone was calm again.  
  
"Nope. Nothing at all. You all know about Davis's weird fascination with ducks," Lily said. Everyone laughed. "Your turn, Jen."  
  
"Hehe, it's the laptop," she said with a smile.   
  
"THE laptop?" Tera asked.   
  
"Yup."  
  
"Well?" Lily asked impatiently.   
  
"Hehe, I named it."  
  
"Well, what is it already?" Yolei demanded. Jen giggled.  
  
"Sempai ga Oshiemasu!" Everyone but Tera broke out laughing.  
  
"I don't get it," she said. "What's so funny?"  
  
"Guess you wouldn't know," Jen said with a smile. "It means 'teacher will teach you' in Japanease."  
*************  
  
Everyone gave poor Izzy a blank look. He looked pathetic, all tied up with an apple shoved into his mouth. Suddenly Tai realized something.  
  
"If Jen sees him like that, she's going to kill us," he said. The boys shared looks, but no one moved to help Izzy. Even Matt couldn't bring himself to tease him.  
*************  
  
After the fit of giggles, Tera cleared her throat. "It's now time to reveal the true name of THE goggles," she said importantly. Everyone looked at her.   
  
"Well," she said, "Tai told me that their name is..."  
  
"Get on with it!" Lily cried, unable to stand the suspense.  
  
"Is...is..."  
  
"SAY IT!" Yolei shouted.  
************  
  
"Don't say it!" Tai mumbled in reply.  
************  
  
"BOB!"  
  
Everyone collapsed. "BOB?! He named the freakn' things BOB?!" Yolei shrieked.   
  
"That's right. He named them as soon as he got them, which was about ten whole years ago!"  
  
"He never changed it?" Jen asked.   
  
"Nope. He said the name just stuck."  
************  
  
"BOB?!" Matt demanded. "You've got to be kidding." Tai blushed and looked away.  
************  
  
After a long and disturbing silence, Sora cleared her throat. "Guess it's my turn," she said with a sigh. "The weirdest thing Matt has a name for is his hair." Yolei sighed in relief. "What was that for?"  
  
"Well, I just thought that Matt might have a name for, uh, some other part of his body," she said, grinning slyly.  
  
"You're sick Yolei!" Tera and Lily cried.  
***********  
  
"She really is sick," Tai muttered. Matt kind of blushed, causing the boys to wonder if maybe... Just maybe...  
****************  
  
"Well, go on," Kari said.   
  
"Yeah, well Tai actually used to make fun of Matt by calling him Goldylocks, and in the end it kind of stuck. That's what Matt calls his hair," Sora said. The girls shrieked in surprise.  
***************  
  
"They laugh like banshees," Matt complained. He had a hunch that the boys around him would be laughing like that too if they weren't spying.  
***************  
  
When she had calmed down, Tera smiled and said, "Goldylocks was a girl, right? Well, if Matt's hair is Goldylocks, it must be a girl, which means...You've got compitition, Sora!"  
**************  
  
At this, everyone gave a snort of laughter. Even Izzy was making auidible noise. Luckily, the girls were twice as loud and didn't seem to notice.   
**************  
  
"That brings it back to you," Lily said to Yolei. She blushed.  
  
"Well, I don't know Ken as well as I'd like to, but, uh...I do know that he had a name for the whip he had as the Kaiser," she said. "I use to think it was evil, the whip, but now that I know how gentle the real Ken is, I kinda think it's sexy." Yolei giggled.  
  
"The name for the whip or the whip itself?" Sora asked.   
  
"Uhh, both, I guess," Yolei replied. "He called it Sting." Thus saying, the purple-haired girl dissolved into a fit of giggles. The other girls glanced at each other and waited for her to stop.  
  
"How do you know that? I know Ken hates to talk about being the Kaiser." Kari said.  
  
"Actually, I borrowed a book on computer repairs from him, and when I came back to return it, well, no one answered the door when I knocked. I had seen Ken pull a key out from under the doormat to get in before, so I let myself in. I went to put it on his bookshelf, but when I went in to his room, he was asleep on his bed! I put the book down, but before I left he muttered something about the whip. I, uh, stuck around for a little while, and that's basically how I know," Yolei explained.   
***********  
  
Ken's face turn red under the suspicious looks of the other boys. Finally he shrugged and they looked away. Vauguely he wondered what else he had revealed to Yolei in his sleep.  
**********  
  
"Well, let's go the other way this time," Yolei said. "Your turn to ask a question, Sora."  
  
"Fine," Sora said, "the next question is..."  
****************************************************************************  
Jen: BWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! The evil cliffhanger of DOOM! And who knows when I'm actually going to ask the question about the boxers?  
Izzy: Mrrrp, mmmph!  
Jen: *tries to pull the apple out* Hmm! Well, see ya next time! Wasn't that funny? Bye bye^^ 


	2. Sora's Question

Disclaimer: I do not own Tera, Lily, or Digimon. Or Adrian, who is Little Indigo's. Haffa nice day, and don't sue me!!!!   
  
Jenashu: Yay, chapter two!! Sorry it took me so long everyone!!! I had difficulties!  
Yama: We know Jen, it's alright. There's no need to be embarrased, it's not entirely your fault.  
Jen: YAMA!!! Quit insulting me!! Or I'll fire you!!  
Yama: The pay's low anyway...NOTHING.  
Jen: Yeah, but you were the one who complained about not having enough screen time! And you get shown much more than, say, Joe!  
Yama: He should be thankful!  
Jen: That's it. Someone get me a cinderblock...  
Yama: ARGH!!! I'll be good!!!  
Jen: *sweatdrop* Alright then, I guess I can start the chapter! Enjoy!!!!!!!!!  
******************************************************************************  
Sora's Question  
  
"... What's the worst thing you've ever done to your crush or boyfriend? Tera, you have to answer first."  
  
"Alright then, Sora... Man, that's a hard one..." Tera muttered.   
  
"I'll say so! You and Tai argue constantly!" Jen pointed out.  
  
"Not constantly," Tera said denfensively.  
  
"A lot," Kari added.  
  
"Okay, okay, so we don't always agree," Tera admitted. "But fights with your boyfriend aren't always so bad. You get to make up afterwards."  
  
"You mean 'make out', Tera," Jen teased.  
  
"Exactly," Tera grinned. "Anyway, back to the question. Well... Oh my, you have to promise not to tell Tai that I did this. Or anyone else!"  
  
"We promise!" Lily said impatiently.   
  
"Okay, well... Tai had been talking about a project for social studies that he had to do. Something about making a replica of an ancient artifact. Well, I had clean-up duty that month, and I saw this big hunk of, well, stuff attached together with a whole lot of glue and tape. I figured it was trash, so I stuffed it in a bag and took it out. By four it was taken by the garbage man! When Tai got home, he was livid. You should have seen him stomping aroung, searching for that shapeless lump," Tera said with a sigh.   
  
"I remember that!" Kari cried. "He was so scary!"  
  
"Yeah! Well, I didn't evenr realize that I had tossed it until he said where he had left it..."  
  
"I take it that you didn't fess up," Yolei said, looking amused.   
  
"Well, no..."  
********  
  
"THAT'S what happened?! No way! I got in so much trouble for that!" Tai frowned. He was furious.  
  
"Tai, you can't say anything to her about it, or else we'll get murdered, one by one!" TK reminded him. Tai gawked at him.  
  
"That sucks," he said angrily.   
  
"Well, by the sound of it, you wouldn't have gotten such a good grade for your 'shapeless lump', Tai," Matt pointed out.  
  
"Well, that's what it looked like! You would be shapeless too if you were underground for a few thousand years!" Tai said defensively. Izzy made a choking sound. "What?!"  
  
"Well Tai, I think you were supposed to make a replica of the restored artifact, not the one pulled straight from the ground..." Ken pointed out. Tai looked like he was about to say something when TK hushed him.  
***********  
  
"Your turn, Jen," Sora said. Jen sighed.  
  
"I hid the laptop."  
  
"WHAT?!" Lily cried. "Really? What happened?"  
  
"Well, I was angry. He wouldn't pay attention to me, and when I tried to tell him that people don't like to be ignored, he gave me a suprised look and said that he hadn't been ignoring me. He didn't know that we were having a conversation, I guess. Well, one day I just got fed up with it. A few days later he told me that his parents were going to be out all day, so I told him that I had to stay after school because I forgot my math homework. I took a shorcut to our apartment complex, and got there long before Izzy. I have a key to the Izumis' apartment, and they have one to mine in case there's an emergancy, so I let myself in. And I hid the laptop."  
  
"How did that solve anything?" Sora asked.   
  
"Well, it didn't really, but I felt better," Jen said with a shrug. (A/N: I think I made a mistake in the name of the laptop last time. Sempai should probably be changed to sensei. See, I have oe manga that says sampai means teacher, but everywhere else it's sensei-hmm.)  
********  
  
"I can just see Izzy tearing the apartment up looking for the laptop!" Tai said.  
  
"Well, it couldn't have been any worse than when you were looking for your project," Ken said in Izzy's defense.   
  
"Yeah, but that was an accident; Tera made a mistake. Jen hid the laptop on purpose," TK mused.   
  
"Well, Izzy was ignoring her," Davis said.  
  
"And everyone else," Matt added.   
  
"Just like we're ignoring Izzy," Ken said sadly. Everyone turned towards Izzy and quickly looked away. He looked lost in thought, and it seemed that he hadn't heard them. Matt shrugged.   
**********  
  
"I didn't think you were one to seek revenge!" Yolei said in suprise.  
  
"Are you kidding me? I get revenge on Matt all the time," Jen exclaimed.  
*********  
  
"She's right! She's so right!" Davis laughed. (A/N: Go read April Fools and some of Tera's [Tiger Lily] fics, like Whatever Floats Your Boat chapter 3 and Truth of Dare chapter 12 when it's posted [are you reading this Tera?])  
  
"I loooove you, you looove me," Tai teased.  
  
"Did you hear about the crocodiles, huh Matt, huh?" Davis added.  
  
"Hey, you were tricked by that one too," TK pointed out.  
  
"Yeah, so don't get cocky, Davis. It's Lily's turn now!" Matt shot back.   
*********  
  
"Guess it's my turn, huh? Well, I got Davis into a whole lot of trouble," Lily said with a sigh. "See, he was having one of his famous games of indoor soccor in the gym-"  
  
"Say no more," Yolei cut in. "He broke a window again."  
  
"No, I did..." Lily admitted. "But Davis said that he did it when the janitor came in. It was his fourth window, so he really got in deep. He had detention for a month, where he did odd jobs to pay back the money for the four windows..."   
  
"Did he have to clean toilets or something?" Yolei asked.   
  
"I told you, he had to raise the money to buy four windows. After a while he earned enough to start this tornament where people had to pay-only two dollars, I think-to get to watch, and he had food and snacks and everything there, and all these teams from different leagues came, probably because Ken's team came. You know how everyone wants to beat them. He did a really good job with that, though."  
  
"I figures. The only signs of intelligence that he shows are a direct result of getting in trouble and playing soccor!" Tera exclaimed.  
*********  
  
"Har de har har," Davis said in annoyance as everyone laughed. "Hey, Lily said I did a good job!" Davis started grinning.   
*********  
  
"Kari, it's your turn," Lily said. Kari blushed.   
  
"Well, umm, see... TK and I went to that tornament, and...when Davis's team came in second place, they grabbed TK and dumped their cooler water over him."  
  
"What does that have to do with you?" Jen asked.   
  
"Well, I took a picture of him with all the ice and the water," Kari replied.  
  
"WAIT!!! I saw that picture in the school paper! The look on TK's face was priceless! I think I even saved it!" Yolei cried.  
  
"NO WAY!" Tera exclaimed. "You have to let me see it!"  
  
"How did it get into the paper?" Jen mused. Everyone looked at Kari.  
  
"I don't know... But I'm willing to bet that Davis had something to do with it," she said.  
*********  
  
"That sounds like a safe bet to me, huh bro?" Matt whispered. TK looked like he was ready to dive at Davis.  
********  
  
"Well, I know that Davis seems likely, but how can you prove it?" Lily asked, ever ready to defend her crush.  
  
"Didn't you see the caption on the picture?" Kari asked. Yolei shook her head. "It said something like 'In celebration of his team's second-place victory, team captain Davis Motimiya dumped his cooler over TG's head'."  
  
"Well! I think that speaks for itself!" Sora said when she recovered.  
********  
  
At that, TK lunged for Davis, but was intercepted by Tai and Matt.  
  
"Hey, you're the one who told us not to fight!" Tai hissed in TK's ear.  
  
"Doofus!" TK said, ignoring Tai. "It's TK! TK!!!"  
  
"Quiet! Please!" Ken begged. Matt skipped the formalties and caught TK in a well-practiced shrimp hold.   
  
"That'll shut you up, huh TK?" he said with a grin while TK tried desperately not to cry out in pain. He shoved his brother off of him, who was mercifully caught by Tai.  
  
"On to Yolei!" Tai whispered. "Listening, Ken?"  
****************  
  
"Let's see. Oh, my... I hit Ken where it hurts with a soccor ball," Yolei said with a goofy grin. "See, I came to his soccor practice, and they were going to have a scrimmage among themselves. Unfortunately, they were a player short, so I was asked to play. Well, uhh, Ken was in the goal and I kicked the soccor ball really hard, and he wasn't quick enough to get out of the way, and...yeah. In front of his team!!! Heh, he was so embarassed!"  
*******  
  
"The Rocket? THE ROCKET?! How the hell did THE ROCKET get hit in the nuts by a soccor ball kicked by Yolei?! Loosing our touch, are we?" Matt teased. Ken blushed.  
  
"I...I couldn't decide whether to move or not," he said, looking at the floor.  
  
"I see! Ken wanted to let his little turtle dove get a goal!" Tai chuckled.   
  
"Turtle dove? She's more of a snapping turtle..." Davis said with a shiver. TK snickered even though he was still mad at Davis. Ken, however, was not pleased. He frowned at his friends.   
  
"Stop. She's nice," he said firmly. They gawked at him.  
  
"Your funeral, pally," Matt said with a shrug. "It was nice knowing you."  
**********  
  
"That brings it back to you, Sora," Jen pointed out. Sora grinned sheepishly.  
  
"Well, one day he came over to pick me up before his concert. It was raining and he must have slipped in some disgusting puddle, because he ws covered in green sludgy stuff. He asked if he could take a quick shower, and I guess my Mother's hair is turning grey, because when he came out..."  
  
"HE WAS A REDHEAD?!" Yolei screeched.   
  
"No way!" Jen and Tera exclaimed.   
  
"I don't remember that..." Lily said.   
  
"That's because he refused to leave. He cancelled the concert and made me give him a hat, and when he got home he didn't go out again until the dye wore off. He was lucky that it was summer, or else he would have had to go to school like that!"  
  
"It was his fault for confusing hair dye for shampoo," Tera said, shaking her head.  
  
"I felt awful though!" Sora replied.  
  
"Not as awful as Yama felt, I'm sure!"  
*********  
  
"Damn right," Matt said through gritted teeth. "Damned Adrian, he just came in one day without calling or anything, and he never let me forget about it..."  
  
"Did you call your hair 'Scarletlocks', Yama?" Tai teased. "And how come I never heard about this?"  
  
"Because you're just as bad as that damned Adrian, if not worse!"  
  
"Sheesh, that's three times in three sentences, Matt," Davis said. "Watch your mouth, we're young," he teased.  
  
"You guys are so dead when this is over," Matt muttered.   
***********  
  
"Am I asking a question this time?" Kari asked.   
  
"Yup! Fire away!" Tera answered.   
  
"Alright, so here it is..."  
****************************************************************************  
Jen: Well, I think you know how most of the chapters are going to end! With evil cliffhangers of DOOM!!!  
Yama: You hate all of us, don't you?   
Jen: Naaaaah, just seems that way!! See you next chapter! Oh yeah, send me a review! I was really pleased with the number of reviews I got for the last chapter! It was probably the most that I've ever gotten for one chapter! Keep it up if you want the next chapter! Send me yummy reviews everyone!!! ^^ 


	3. Kari's Question

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon, Tera, Lily, or Adrian *sigh* Oh yeah, I don't own Power Rangers either.  
  
Jen: YO! Hi! Hey! What's up! Konnichi wa! Aloha! Beunos Dias! Dia! Jambo!  
  
Yama: Okay, you can stop now, they get the point!  
  
Jen: Well, it's been forever since I posted!   
  
Yama: And whose fault is that?  
  
Jen: *sweatdrop* Er, Joe's? (Well, really it was my teachers's fault... Go read my profile's newest post for details... And, if you've got time, definately read Odaiba High!)  
  
Yama: Haha. Not that anyone wants to see the third chapter of this sucky story anyway.  
  
Jen: Uh! So not true Yama! There was only one thing wrong with the last chapter!  
  
Yama: Everything?  
  
Jen: NO! It seems I'm not allowed to have anyone damn Adrian, by Indy's orders.  
  
Yama: But! BUT! NO WAY! I have to be able to damn Adrian!   
  
Jen: You work it out with Indy, then. I'm going to start the story. Enjoy the late arrival of chapter three!  
  
*****************************************************************************  
  
Kari's Question  
  
"What's the thing you prize most?"   
  
"May I upgrade that, cuz?" Jen asked.   
  
"Sure Jen," Kari answered.   
  
"Great! What's the thing you prize most...that HE gave you?" she added. Tera clapped.   
  
"Oh, excellent!" she exclaimed. "Lily, you have to answer first!"  
  
Lily looked at them shyly before scooting towards her backpack. She pawed through it for a moment before pulling something towards the opening. "Don't laugh, you guys," she said as she revealed her treasure.   
  
"A pair of goggles?" Sora asked. Lily nodded before cradeling the sky blue gift in her arms. Tera shoved her fist in her mouth to keep from laughing.   
  
"Davis gave them to me before one of my swimming competitions. I'd wear them all the time, but..."   
  
"...people will think you're looney, am I right?" Yolei finished. Lily nodded meekly.   
  
"I think that's really sweet and cute! Right girls?" Tera said. Everyone agreed but Yolei, who seemed more amused than anything.   
  
"Huh! That's Davis for you!" she exclaimed.   
  
"They must be your good luck charm, huh Lily?" Kari asked. Lily smiled.   
  
"Yes! I always have them near me!" she said with a grin.   
  
*******  
  
On the other side of the door, Davis started melting.   
  
"We think that's sooo sweet!" Matt teased. Davis ignored him completely.   
  
"She likes them! She carries them around everywhere! She'd wear them, but she doesn't want people to think she's weir- wait a minute..." Matt snickered as realization hit Davis on his goggled head.   
  
Tai frowned. "Wearing goggles doesn't make people think you're weird," he said.   
  
"Oh?" TK said.   
  
"Coulda fooled me!" Matt added.   
  
"Shhh! Jen's starting," Ken pointed out.  
  
**********  
  
Like Lily, Jen said nothing. She reached under the V-collar of her shirt and pulled out a white, heart-shaped locket. A heart was formed on it with sparkling red stones (A/N: Tera-I made this up before I read Crest of Virtue, I swear! Go ask Indy-it was in one of our diaries).  
  
"Ohhh! Pretty!" Sora exclaimed. Jen giggled.   
  
"Thanks! Izzy gave it to me last Christmas," she explained.   
  
"Let's open it!" Tera cried.   
  
"Why bother? You know it'll have a picture of Izzy and one of her," Yolei said.   
  
"With Jen, you never know!" Kari exclaimed. Lily and Tera pulled Jen down while Sora grabbed the locket.  
  
"This isn't nescessary! I would have opened it myself!" Jen laughed.   
  
"Oh, but this is so much more fun!" Tera replied.  
  
"Maybe for you!" Jen cried as Sora clicked the locket open. There was stunned silence. The expected picture of Izzy was there, but...  
  
Jen broke out laughing as everyone gawked at her. "My sensei...and my Power Rangers!" she exclaimed, pointing to the picture of Matt and Tai.   
  
"I understand the picture of Tai, but...Matt?" Yolei asked. "And if you're going to have a picture of your Power Rangers in there, then you should have used the one with them in their Power Rangers undies!" (A/N: Tiger Lily, Truth or Dare, Chapter 12!)  
  
"It wouldn't fit," Jen laughed. "Besides, I wanted a recent one. Really, both of them are like brothers."  
  
"Which is why you hate them so much," Tera observed.  
  
"Exactly!" Jen agreed. "They're the two people that I love to hate more than anything else!" She gave a dreamy sigh. "And of course, there's my dear Izzy."  
  
"Somebody stop her!" Yolei shouted. The girls laughed.  
  
******  
  
"She's got a picture of us in her locket...?" Matt asked. He couldn't decide wether to wince, make a disgusted face, laugh, or smile. Tai shook his head.   
  
Ken looked over at Izzy. "Are you alright?" he whispered. Izzy rolled his eyes as if to say "Yeah, wonderful. Never been better."  
  
"She's crazy," Tai said. "Off her rocker."  
  
"That reminds me, Tai! Remember the time when we went to Story Land in the third grade, and we wandered into the horror section? And there was that "corpse" rocking in the rocking chair?" Matt remenised.   
  
"Oh yeah! She wouldn't go into the guest room for months because of the rocking chair in there! And there was that Alfred Hitchcock section that featured Psyco, and she wouldn't take a shower after seeing it!" (A/N: It's all true... *sweatdrop* I took baths for a while after I saw that... If you like the direction this is going, DEFINATELY read Truth or Dare by Tiger Lily! It's the best, and it has a lot of "trips down memory lane"!)  
  
"Really?!" Davis exclaimed. Matt nodded and grinned.  
  
"And remember-" he started. Tai poked him sharply in the ribs.   
  
"Shh, it's Tera," he said.  
  
*********  
  
"Mine is also a locket," Tera said while pulling the silver piece of jewelry out from under her collar. "Tai got it for me after my old golden locket turned into my crest." (A/N: Go read Tera's ficcy, The Crest of Virtue. Wow, Tera (Tiger Lily) should pay me for all this advertisement! ^^) "Now before you all tackle me, I'll open it myself."  
  
"Darn, no fair! At least she got a fair warning!" Jen complained.   
  
"Huh!" Yolei muttered when she saw the pictures inside. "No suprises here; it's just Tai and Kari."  
  
"I feel special," Kari said with a grin. Tera smiled.   
  
"Well, you're like a sister, after all," she said. Jen gave her a pouty look.  
  
"What about me, One-chan?!" she demanded. Tera blinked.   
  
"Well-uh..." Tera muttered. Jen reached over and gently pulled on a lock of her hair.   
  
"I feel unspecial," she complained with a smile. "And unloved, you traitor. Pulling your hair doesn't make up for this."  
  
"Yeah...? Well, uh...who's next?" Tera asked quickly.   
  
"Way to change the subject," Sora noted. "Well, I'm next. Don't laugh at me, guys, but Matt...well, he somehow made me a CD with songs on it that he made up."  
  
"It's called a store, Sora," Yolei pointed out.  
  
"No, no! I mean, original songs. Well, all of his stuff's original, but... These are songs that you can't find anywhere else..." Sora explained while she turned red.  
  
"SPECIAL SORA LOVE SONGS!!!!!!!" Jen cried. "That's so cool!"  
  
********  
  
"Aww, how sweet, Yama!" Tai teased.  
  
"What a Shakespear!" Davis added.  
  
"You mean Romeo, lunkhead."  
  
"Shut up, TP!"  
  
"What is your problem with names, anyway?!"  
  
"Shh! Quit it, you two!"  
  
********  
  
"...But how'd he do that...?" Tera asked.   
  
"Izzy helped him," Sora supplied. Jen smiled.  
  
"He's so generous and sweet!" she giggled.  
  
"Yeah, well he's never given you a homemade CD before," Yolei pointed out.  
  
"Well, I don't exactly see Ken serenading you, Yolei!" Jen shot back.  
  
"Thankfully!" Tera added. "Anyway, it's your turn, Yolei."  
  
"Hmph! Well...he...uh...hasn't exactly...given me...anything before," she admitted with a sigh. "Except...a dream."  
  
*****  
  
"This outta be good," Matt muttered, pressing his ear against the door.  
  
******  
  
"My dream...is to marry Ken!" she squealed.  
  
"And, uh, what are yourg life goals leading up to that?" Tera asked cautiously.  
  
"GET KEN TO LIKE ME!" Yolei shouted.  
  
******  
  
"I do lik-" Ken started. Matt quickly covered his mouth.  
  
"Idiot!" he hissed. "Well, maybe you're not, but-keep quiet!"  
  
******  
  
"Please go Kari," Lily sighed. Kari looked at them shyly and pointed to the digital camera around her neck.   
  
"No way! TK gave you that? Those are expensive! And that's a nice one!" Tera exclaimed.   
  
"Well...well, he got a computer...and he said it came with all these accessories... He told me that he already had a digital camera, so why don't I take this new one? Well, I told him that it was too much, but he looked really hurt, so... I took it."  
  
There was a stunned silence. Finally, it was broken by Jen giving an almighty cheer.  
  
"YAY KARI!!! He really, really likes you, girl! Way to go!" And once again, all the girls were smothering her with congratulations.   
  
****  
  
"He really, really likes you!" Matt repeated, elbowing his poor kid brother with a smirk. "Isn't that sweeeeet, guys?" TK made a whimpering noise and blushed.   
  
"Lookit that face! Hahaha! I wish I had that camera right now!" Davis whispered. TK lunged, but Tai held him back with a sigh. Izzy squirmed uncomfortably as the laughter of the girls covered every sound the boys made. Conveniant, he thought as he slowly started to chew at the apple that was rudely stuck in his mouth.  
  
****  
  
"Someone ask the next question!" Kari pleaded. "Umm, Tera! It's your turn!"   
  
"This'll be good..." Tera said with a grin.  
  
****************************************************************************  
  
Jen:...Was that funny...?  
  
Yama: Well, you know what I think.  
  
Jen: You're always mean to me! Well, sorry if it wasn't-I'm not back in my swing yet, I guess. So stick around for the next chapter! I promise it'll be posted soon! In the meantime, read Odaiba High and Tiger Lily's fics (especially Truth or Dare!) 


	4. Tera's Question

Legal Crap (also known as the Disclaimer): I do not own Digimon! I do not own Tera! I do not own Lily! I do not own Dungeons and Dragons or Star Wars or Superman! All of the above belong to people other than me! I'm so sorry to disappoint you, but you can't sue me (and if you can, please be nice and don't!). Haffa nice day!  
  
Jen: Hey! I wanted to write this ASAP to make up for the last chapter, which took me a loooong time. I wanted to personally apologize to everyone who checks for my fics a lot, especially the following: Tera, Lily, Theresa, and Melinda. Sorry everyone! You seemed so desperate for the next chapter!  
  
Yama: Although I can't tell why!  
  
Jen: *rolls eyes* Well, let's see you write a fanfic, Yama. Anyway, everyone, I have the BEST idea ever!  
  
Yama: She's going to tell you about an upcoming fic during a seperate fic.  
  
Jen: Well, I need the advertisement. Okay, so here's the plan! Ever heard of Dungeons and Dragons? Well, I'm gonna start Dungeons and Dragons Digimon style! I'll be the Dungeonmaster, which means I'll present you with several scenarioes, and you chose which one you think would be the best (or most entertaining) in a review.   
  
Yama: Sounds great...but are you popular enough to attract enough reviewers to pull it off?  
  
Jen: That's why I'm telling them about it now... TELL ALL YOUR FANFICTION FRIENDS!!! Let me explain the plot a little. A computer virus from our world passes over to the Digiworld, destroying an mutating all the data (in other words, the land and the Digimon!). Can the Digidestineds save both worlds? Well, that depends largely on the reviewers!  
  
Yama: WE'RE DOOMED!  
  
Jen: *sweatdrop* I'm really looking forward to this, everyone, so I need your support in the future. But first I have to finish this fic and Digi Interview. I'm also probably going to do a sequal to this fic, where the girls play Dare instead of Truth (most of the dares involve the guys).  
  
Yama: But before you do any of that, you have to write this chapter. I'm sure everyone's bored already.  
  
Jen: Ack! I'm sooo sorry! But it all sounds good, right? So please, I need you guys to pull off the Dungeons and Dragons Digimon Style fic! I'll write a funny chapter for you! Enjoy, and remember to turn off the tub that's overflowing in your bathroom!  
  
****************************************************************************  
  
Tera's Question  
  
"...Alright! I've got it! Ready for this? I want everyone to describe their most memorable date-" Tera started. Yolei glared at her and Kari looked sad. "-or moment," Tera added, "that they shared with their guy. Let's have something interesting, everyone. Jen, I do believe you have to go first!"  
  
"Oh...gee...umm...OH! It had to be the time I went to watch Izzy run the Computer Club at school," she said after several pauses.  
  
"That's right, he's the president!" Yolei added.  
  
"Yup. Well, let me tell you, those guys are SCARY! I'm serious. There's a guy who constantly quotes Star Wars! Another guy keeps trying to prove he's better with computers than Izzy, and he does the strangest things to do it. Like, once he hacked into the school records to give Tai straight A's!"  
  
"NO WAY!" Tera cried. "Did it work?"  
  
"Well, he didn't get caught, but let's just say that Tai didn't come home with a perfect report card, either!"  
  
*********  
  
"Why do I have the feeling that you were in on this, Tai?" TK asked.   
  
"Yeah," Matt agreed. "How much did you pay the guy, Tai?"  
  
"That's none of your buisne-Um! No, I have no idea what she's talking about!"  
  
*********  
  
"It gets better. See, this one guy, Hitoshi, tried to hack into an official government website and mess with the data! So then all the computers in the whole building were immediately shut down, and some of them lost all their data! Totally fried!"  
  
"NO! Get out!" all the girls said as one.   
  
"Izzy didn't get in trouble, did he?" Kari asked worridly.   
  
"No, luckily! Hitoshi did!"   
  
"What was Izzy doing when that guy was messing with Japan's government?" Tera demanded.   
  
"There are a lot of computer nerds to supervise in Odaiba High! Tai and Matt, unfortunately, not among them!"   
  
*********  
  
"She's got you two pegged!" TK whispered devilishly. Tai and Matt shared glances.  
  
"The Brother Bind of Doom?" Tai asked slowly.  
  
"Exactly what I was thinking," Matt agreed. The two of them lunged and, in one swift, well-excercised movement, had TK begging for his life in a painful reverse shrimp hold/ultimate noogie.  
  
"Serves you right, TG," Davis commented with a grin as he watched the fun.  
  
*********  
  
"What a fiasco!" Lily stated. "And now it's my turn. I think the most memorable time I had with Davis was when we went out to the movies. TK and Ken came as well. Anyway, one of the characters did something really stupid, and Davis got up and started shouting advice at him!"  
  
"No! He did?" Yolei shrieked.   
  
*********  
  
"YES! I was so embarrassed!" TK said as he massaged his beaten head. Ken nodded slowly in agreement.  
  
"Well, he was being so stupid! I had to say something!" Davis shot back defensively.  
  
"Yeah, and I'm sure the character took your advice to heart!" Tai snickered.  
  
"No! He did the stupidest thi-HEY!"  
  
*********  
  
"What did he say?" Tera asked eagerly.  
  
"Well, the guy had to choose between these two girls, and apparantly Davis didn't agree with the decision the character was going to make, so he stood up and shouted something like, 'You idiot! Mayu likes you more, and she's hotter! What the heck are you doi-NO! GO FOR MAYU!' And the worst part was, it was opening day and no one had seen it yet! People actually started throwing stuff at him-or, rather, us!"  
  
*********  
  
"Tell me about it! I'm still picking popcorn out of my hair!" TK muttered. "Of all the days to not wear my hat..."  
  
*********  
  
"That's a great story!" Kari said cheerfully. "And now, umm... I have to give you one. ...Well... The only thing I can think of is the time there was a basketball tournament at school for the boys. TK signed up, naturally. They put me on the cheerleading squad for Davis's team. I was alright until they played TK's team. TK was about to shoot the game-winning basket, and I shouted 'GO TK!' really, really loud and-oh!-eveyone started laughing at me... I cheered for the wrong team..." Kari buried her face in her hands in embarrassment, but she was smiling when she looked up. "No one's letting me forget it!"  
  
"And neither will we!" Tera added, jumping to her feet and pretending to do a cheering dance. "Go TK, you're so fine! You're so fine you blow my mind, GO TK!!! Come on Jen, I need a back-up singer here!"  
  
*********  
  
"That was such a sweet tale, bro," Matt teased. "Did you win?"  
  
"As a matter of fact, I did," TK said with all the dignity he could muster. Suddenly he noticed the look on Tai's face. "What's up with you?"  
  
"TK!" Tai growled. "You think you can date my sister? You have to beat me first!"  
  
"You're a dead man, TK!" Davis warned. "You have until this party's over to live!" TK gulped.   
  
"Tai, let's talk this out like civilized gentlemen!"  
  
********  
  
"Oh! Oh!" Yolei cried hyperly. "My turn! Now, let's see... The time I nailed Ken with a soccor ball is up there, but... Hmm... OH!" Yolei clapped her hands as if she could not find words to express her delight. "I know! You guys know about the way girls hound Ken?"   
  
"Like you do?" Sora asked innocently. Yolei frowned.  
  
"Yes, we know what you mean," Kari said quickly, avoiding a nasty scene.  
  
"Well, one time a group of them-about ten, I think-actually started chasing him! I mean, Ken was actually sprinting away from them like Superman on steroids!" Yolei explained. "They were all screaming to him and acting like complete lunatics," she added with disgust. Tera and Jen shared glances, but they didn't dare to say anything.  
  
"Anyway, I didn't know any of this was happening when I saw him," Yolei continued. I was reading in the park when I heard footsteps and looked up. It was Ken, and he looked exhausted. He sat down next to me and said, 'let me apologize for this in advance!', and before I could ask any questions, the herd of girls showed up. It was crazy, none of them were even winded! What are they, robots or what?! Well, he put his arm around my shoulders, and I thought I had died and gone to Heaven!" Yolei paused to sigh dreamily before continuing. "Those girls looked like someone had dropped a bag of bricks on their hard heads! They walked away after a minute, all teary eyed. But I was too busy loving life to notice at first," she finished with another sigh followed by a very deep breath.  
  
*********  
  
"...Everything she's said tonight has been excessively weird," Tai commented after a long pause.   
  
"Ken! That was so unlike you! Taking advantage of an innocent by-stander to get yourself out of that!" Matt exclaimed.  
  
"Well, what would you have done?" Ken asked defensively.  
  
"I wouldn't have run away from the herd of fangirls!"   
  
**********  
  
"The time the Teenage Wolves played a drinking game at a bar," Sora said quickly.  
  
"Come again?" Tera asked. She was still trying process Yolei's story.  
  
"The Teenage Wolves somehow tricked a bar into letting them drink again, (A/N: The author does not condone underage drinking!) and apparantly they played a drinking game, which lead to them singing Twinkle Twinkle Little Star on kareoke in five different languages, me driving them home (A/N: Can Sora drive? I don't know Japanease law, but let's say she can), and Mitz being left passed out on the bar's floor and getting stepped on several time in many painful places, not to see the light of day again for three days because the bar owner went on vacation."  
  
A stunned silence filled the room.  
  
"...Interesting..." Kari said at last. Jen and Tera snorted and broke out laughing.  
  
********  
  
"I want to hear more about this later," Tai whispered to Matt.  
  
"Whatever."  
  
********  
  
"Which brings it back to me," Tera pointed out once she had calmed down. "Hmm... It had to be the time that Jen first realized that Tai and I were going out. As you all know, only the Digidestineds know about it because of the current living arrangements (A/N: Read Tera's (Tiger Lily) story, The Crest of Virtue, for more details), but at first only Izzy and Kari knew. Jen popped by for a visit and found us kissing, and we didn't even notice her for a while!"  
  
"That was some kinda kiss, too," Jen said. "I thought I had gone completely crazy!" Tera nodded in agreement. "At first I just stood there, shocked, until..."  
  
"She screamed loud enough to wake the living dead!" Tera supplied.  
  
"They jumped two feet each, I swear!" Jen laughed. She hopped to her feet, and Tera caught on and pretended to kiss an invisible person. Jen pantomimed the opening of a door, and stopped in mid-motion and if time had stopped. She oggled at Tera, her jaw hanging in disbelief. Suddenly, she let out a screech like a banshee recieving a root canal before running up and slapping the invisible boy with all her strength.   
  
"You slapped him?!" Lily cried.   
  
"Yup," Jen replied, looking slightly pleased. Everyone laughed.  
  
*********  
  
"It hurt for days! I swear, I wore her handprint on my face for a week!" Tai complained. The boys doubled over to try to stop laughing, and Izzy continued to chew the apple, slowly and steadily.  
  
********  
  
"You know, it's a good thing you two made me add in 'memorable moment' to my question," Tera started, nodding at Kari and Yolei, "or we would have missed out on some embarrassing stories!"  
  
"That was great, Tera! And now it's time for me to come up with a question!" Lily said happily. "Beware!"  
  
****************************************************************************  
  
Jen: Squee! I liked this chapter much more than the last one!  
  
Yama: Yes, very funny Jen.  
  
Jen: NO WAY!! You just praised me! Do you mean it?!  
  
Yama: Aboultely not.  
  
Jen: YAMA!   
  
Izzy: *chew, chomp, gulp, chew, chomp, gulp*  
  
Jen: ...What are you up to, Izzy?  
  
Izzy: *blank stare*  
  
Jen: Oh, right... You can't tell me, due to, uh, unfortunate curcumstances...Well everyone, please send me yummy reviews!   
  
Yama: I thought you were on a diet?  
  
Jen: Enough dumb jokes for one chapter! Sheesh! Bye everyone, see you soon! 


	5. Lily's Question

Legal Crap (Disclaimer!): I don't own Digimon or Tera or Lily. I don't own any dances, including the Macarina, the hokie pokie, and the Chicken Dance. And you suspected me of theft! Uh! Heheh, haffa nice day and don't sue me!   
  
Jen: Welllll, here I am again!  
  
Yama: *groan*  
  
Jen: Hmph! I should hire someone else!  
  
Yama: Who else do you know that oozes with as much charm, charisma and good looks?  
  
Jen: Okay Yama, you are handsome, I admit it. Unfortunately, you're about as charismatic and charming as a pile of digi poo.  
  
Yama: Help! It's a Matt basher!  
  
Jen: I am not a Matt basher! You're provoking me, and you're a Jen basher!  
  
Yama: ... ... ...  
  
Jen: See? I'm right. Folks, I try to bash evenly. You know that. No matter how provoking it is to bash a certain blonde or anyone else, I'll only do it if it hasn't been done for a while.   
  
Yama: By the way, aren't you supposed to be writing a fic...? That is what you woke me up for, isn't it?  
  
Jen: Oops! Heheh. Alright everyone, I apologize for the wait and the mumbo-jumbo that you just read.   
  
Yama: I think they're smart enough to skip this section by now....  
  
Jen: ...I give up. I wish Izzy was able to back me up. Onto the fic at last! Enjoy!  
  
****************************************************************************  
  
Lily's Question  
  
"I want to hear stories about restaurants. Has everyone been to one with their victi-uh-their crush?" Lily asked, catching her tongue in the nick of time. Tera rolled her eyes as everyone gave an affirmative.  
  
"Are you hungry?" Jen started.  
  
**********  
  
"...because if you are, we can go raid the kitchen, you know..."  
  
"No!" Davis whispered. "Lily, you're fine! You're fine! You're, uh, on a diet!"  
  
"Please... They'll skin us alive!" Ken groaned.   
  
**********  
  
"Nah... That's alright, I want to hear some more stories. Guess what, Kari? You're first!"  
  
"Huh?" Yolei muttered. "I thought I just heard someone say 'Thank God!' How weird."  
  
"You're paranoid." Sora ran a brush through her hair slowly. "I didn't hear a thing."  
  
"Guess you're right," Yolei agreed after a slight pause. "Well, carry on, then. Go for it, Kari!"  
  
"But...we just ate together in the Digiworld. Remember? We made the food ourselves in Digitamamon's restaurant. That's all," Kari said. Everyone frowned and looked at Lily.  
  
"Ask a different question!" Yolei demanded.   
  
"Oh! Well! Uh... Um... Er, how about this weather we've been having, girls?"  
  
*******  
  
THUMP!  
  
"What the hell is this?!" Matt demanded after falling over.   
  
"That sucks!" Tai exclaimed. "Make Tera go again! And get offa me, Yama!"  
  
"No! Tera's questions are too good!" Ken reminded them.   
  
"No way they'll let that slide, guys, don't worry," TK pointed out.  
  
********  
  
"...I hope that isn't your final answer, Lily," Yolei said quietly.   
  
"Um! No! I mean!" Lily stammered as Yolei hovered over her threateningly. "I bet you'd never do this to Ken!"  
  
"THAT'S IT!" Tera shouted. "Lily, how about this? Name a time that you've been close to beating the stuffings out of your guy!"  
  
"Sure, yeah! That's great!" Lily responded thankfully.  
  
"I don't want to hurt people..." Kari said innocently, giving off her angelic aura more than ever.   
  
"Oh, come on! There had to be at least one time that you wanted to beat TK to a pulp with his own hat!" Yolei persisted.   
  
"Umm..."  
  
"Kari doesn't get angry with people. She gets upset with herself." Jen reached over and grabbed the back of Yolei's shirt and eased her to the ground so she'd stop harassing her cousin. "Right, Karkar?" Kari nodded sadly.  
  
"Well, at least tell us a time that he annoyed you!" Sora cut in. Kari rubbed her head in thought.   
  
"Can you come back to me?" she requested. Everyone sighed.   
  
"Fine!" Yolei exclaimed. "I'll just go, then! I actually slapped Ken once because he wouldn't come to help us fight, but I won't count that. He really needed it, after all."  
  
"Of course," Jen agreed in a serious tone. She smiled at Tera over Yolei's shoulder.  
  
"And I wanted to fly at him fist first every time I saw him as the Digital Emperor," Yolei continued. "But... See... There was this dance at my school, and Davis managed to get Ken to come by some miracle. I think he told him that being anti-social can close one's mind to clear thinking."  
  
*********  
  
"Where did you hear that?!" Tai asked incredulously.  
  
Davis frowned at Tai's lack of belief. "I read it!"  
  
"You can read?!" Matt exclaimed at the same moment that TK whispered "What kind of book would say that?"  
  
"I read it in 'Teen Essentials'!" Davis responded angrilly. The boys looked at each other before doubling over and desperately trying to stifle their laughter.  
  
"What?! WHAT?!" Davis demanded.  
  
"Shh!" Ken pleaded.   
  
"Davis!" Matt choked. "That's the kind of magazine that Mimi would read!"  
  
"S-so?!" Davis demanded, turning red. "I-it was my s-sister's, I swear!"  
  
***********  
  
"Ken actually believed that?" Sora asked.  
  
"No, Davis just got annoying. So, anyway, I was really surprised to see Ken, and so I ran right up to him-"  
  
***********  
  
"Eeeeeeeee! Keeeeeeeeeeeeeeeen!" Matt whispered in a high voice. The boys fell over laughing again at Matt's Yolei impersonation.  
  
**********  
  
"-and I was wearing high heels, and," Yolei turned red.  
  
"You tripped!" Lily supplied. "I was there!" She started laughing.  
  
"...Guess you had to be there to appriciate it," Sora said.   
  
"She's laughing because-well-I was wearing a skirt and-um-"  
  
"Hot pink undies!" Lily choked out.  
  
**********  
  
"Errrrrrgggghhhh!" Matt grimaced. Tai looked ill.  
  
"Waaaaay to much info!" he complained. "Ugggh.... Bad...images.... Must...think...of something...less disgusting.... Fungus cassorole...for dinner...tonight...."  
  
"I nearly gouged my eyes out that night," Davis shivered. Even Izzy looked appalled.  
  
**********  
  
"You are sooo lucky that Tai didn't hear that!" Tera gasped.   
  
"And the others!" Jen agreed.  
  
"LUCKY?!" Yolei shouted. "I could've killed Ken!"  
  
"But... He didn't do anything..." Sora said.  
  
"HE WAS THERE!!!" Yolei howled.   
  
"Okay, okay! It's my turn!" Sora diverted everyone's attention from the suffering Yolei to herself. "Well..." Sora sighed. "It was the time that Matt lost a bet to Kakeyu, a fellow member of The Teenage Wolves. I forget what the bet was over, but since Matt lost, Kakeyu decided to ask his manager about putting a...special offer in every CD."  
  
"What was it?" Lily asked. Sora sighed.  
  
"A slip of paper with numbers on it was put in every CD. And, at their next concert, Kakeyu picked out of a big bin with all the numbers on it. And the person who had the same number got a date with Matt."  
  
"No!" Tera shouted. "That's a riot!"  
  
"It is not!" Sora exclaimed. "It happened on my birthday, and Matt had promised to have dinner with me!"  
  
*********  
  
"Ohhh, you must have been skinned alive, Yama," Tai said sympathetically. "Poor, poor Yama...." he added, this time in a teasing tone.  
  
"Shut up, Taichi," Matt muttered darkly.  
  
**********  
  
"That's awful!" Jen cried.  
  
"What a skunk!" Yolei agreed. "You should yell at him again the next time you see him!" Sora sighed.   
  
"Alrighty, then.... My turn. Tai's always going on jealousy storms and masculine macho trips, so picking one thing is a little hard, but...."  
  
"How do you do it, Tera?" Jen asked.   
  
"It's not easy sometimes! He can be so darn stubborn, but I still love him." Tera sighed. "Why couldn't I have fallen for someone, uh, calmer?"  
  
"Too late now," Jen pointed out with a grin. "Don't forget, I've seen the way you kiss him!"  
  
"Be quiet," Tera shot back with a smile. "So, just one story? Well, there was the time he got detention for getting a negative score on his math test and missed the movie we were supposed to see together, and the time he got all mad because some guy complimented me at a dance... But the time I asked him how to say "I'm very pleased to meet you" in Japanease takes the cake. See, I had just arrived at his house, and after about a week I met Matt. So Tai told me how to say 'I'm very pleased to meet you'.... But he really told me how to say, 'why do you have a bird's nest on your head?'"  
  
***********  
  
"Yeah, why is that, Matt?" Davis teased.   
  
"You have no right to talk, Mr. Bush Head!" TK defended his brother.  
  
***********  
  
"Tai's got some nerve!" Jen giggled. "Him and his bush!"  
  
"I know!" Tera agreed. "I love the bush on his head, though. It looks good with its wild pruning!"  
  
**********  
  
"Hear that, Tai?" Matt teased. "TK was right!"  
  
"Aw, shut up, birdy boy!"  
  
"Mr. Bush Head!"  
  
"Birdy Boy!"  
  
"Mr. Bush Head!"  
  
"Oh, grow up, you two."  
  
*********  
  
"My turn! Well, there was this time when I went to the Digiworld, and I got into some trouble with a herd of migrating Kakatorimon. So I tried to call Izzy for help on my cell phone..."  
  
"And he was online." Yolei smiled knowingly. Jen sighed.  
  
"So I came back with a burnt shirt, bandaged hand, and a big footprint on my back."  
  
"You could have called me," Lily pointed out.  
  
"My instinct was to call Izzy! By the time I had heard the busy signal for the third time, I was getting stepped on!"  
  
*********  
  
"Ouch," Tai winced. "Did she...get mad at you?" he added, turning towards Izzy. The redhead glared at him over the apple. "Oh, yeah..."  
  
"She wouldn't hurt Izzy, would she?" Davis asked.  
  
"She has ways of toturing people without laying a finger on them," Tai shivered. "Jen's rage: the one thing I truly fear. Followed closely by Tera's rage."  
  
"Which is why we're dead if Jen sees Izzy now," Matt added.   
  
"Avert," Ken muttered.  
  
*********  
  
"I suppose you, uh, showed him your discontent?" Lily guessed. Jen smiled grimly.   
  
"No, I couldn't. He absolutely showered me with apologies. You should have seen the look he gave me."  
  
"Jen melts like chocolate in the summer sun whenever Izzy...well, basically whenever he looks at her...or talks to her...or enters her general vicinity..." Tera explained.  
  
"Oh, be quiet," Jen grinned. "Lily?"  
  
"Well, we need ten hours of service a year at our school, as you remember, and Davis decided to get a few over with at the school festival. He knew that I, uh, hadn't even started on mine yet, so he voluntered me as well."  
  
"Sound like a nice thing to do," Sora noted.  
  
"Not quite. They put us in the entertainment department."  
  
"Meaning...?" Jen asked curiously.  
  
"Meaning we had to demonstrate all different kinds of dances on stage," Lily groaned.  
  
"Including the much feared Macarina, Hokie Pokie, and the CHICKEN DANCE!" Yolei shouted. "It was soooo hilarious!"  
  
"I could have died of embarrassment!" Lily complained.   
  
********  
  
"You put your right foot in, you put your right foot out," Tai teased.  
  
"I don't wanna be a chicken, I don't wanna be a duck, I just wanna shake my butt!" Matt grinned.  
  
"I am not singing the Macarina," TK stated.   
  
"Good," Davis spat, his cheeks darkening. "Tai, shut up! Stop singing!"  
  
********  
  
"OH!" Kari said suddenly, interupting Lily's complaints. She had been silent the whole time. "I remember now!"  
  
"Finally!" Yolei said. "Spill!"  
  
"When we were little, I lent him my whistle. I don't know why he wanted it, but he did. And he lost it."  
  
"No!! You always wore that whistle!" Jen cried.  
  
"Yes. I remember yelling at him. It was really important to me because Tai gave it to me."  
  
"Did he?" Tera asked.  
  
"Yup. When I was four and he was eight, we exchanged Christmas presents with each other. Or, rather, we told Mom what we thought each other wanted, and she got it for us to switch. I told Mom that Tai wanted goggles, and Tai told Mom that I wanted a whistle."  
  
"I didn't know that!" Tera cried.  
  
"It's true. About a week later, TK found it. He was too scared to come anywhere near me until he did!"  
  
"Wow, I can't imagine you blowing up," Sora said. Kari smiled sheepishly. "Jen, now it's your turn."  
  
Jen grinned evily. "Bring it on!"  
  
****************************************************************************  
  
Jen: Taaaa daaaa!  
  
Yama: FINALLY.  
  
Jen: Be quiet! So I'm a little lazy!  
  
Yama: A little?  
  
Jen: *sigh* Well everyone, I think there's only one chapter left...maybe two. Whatever you want. Oh, and be sure to check out Dungeons, Dragons, Digidestineds, ect., ect. It's a fic I'm working on. I can't remember what goes after Digidestineds, so...*sweatdrop* I need a lot of review power for that one to work, because the story advances according to the will of the reviewers! If you all go review it, I'll write the next chapter to this real quick! I promise!! So get reading! Check out all my stuff, because it's all hilarious... And if you need a quick laugh, you can't beat Whose Line is it Digiway, seriously. It is soooo funny!   
  
Yama: Stop advertising your fics!  
  
Jen: Be quiet while I advertise! Um. See you next time, everyone! Send me yummy reviews! 


	6. Jen's Question

Disclaimer: Nope, I still don't own Digimon. Or Tera or Lily. Or Ebay. Haffa nice day, and don't sue me!   
  
Jen: Hiiiii everyone! I really wanna finish this fic and get it outta the way... I'm working on two other ones now, you know. Check out Guard Tamers and Dungeons, Dragons, Digidestineds and the Readers. Guard Tamers is soooo good (well, it will be-currently it only has two chapters) and the other one is gonna be soooo funny! In the next chapter that I will post soon (I swear!) Joe gets chased by a giant, talking-  
  
Yama: Don't give it away, Jen.  
  
Jen: Alright. But trust me, it'll be hilarious. Try not to wet yourself when you read it ^^  
  
Yama: I wish you wouldn't advertise your fics.  
  
Jen: Well, usually this website hates me and it doesn't put my updated stuff on the list that shows up when you click the link for the Digimon fics. So no one knows about my new stuff except for the few people that check. I need some way to spread awareness of my fics.  
  
Yama: So sometimes it's on the list, and usually it's not?  
  
Jen: Yup. And I get depressed if I only get a few reviews for my hard work....  
  
Yama: Yeah, poor you. Just start the dumb fic.  
  
Jen: Hmph. Enjoy the fic, everyone! Spread awareness! R&R!!!  
  
Yama: *sweatdrop* Just enjoy it, people.  
  
****************************************************************************  
  
Jen's Question  
  
"Ah! I have it! Be afraid, everyone!" Jen declared. "No one else would come up with something so diabolical, so evil, so...hilarious! Now, you must reveal this: What do your boyfriend's boxers look like, and how do you know?!"  
  
There was a stunned silence both inside the room and out. Finally, Davis was able to whisper to Ken, "So that's why the story is called My Boyfriend's Boxers!"  
  
"Thanks for pointing out the yellow elephant in the middle of the room, Davis," TK quietly shot back. The boys all shared uncomfortable looks.  
  
"And I do believe that it's Tera's turn!" Jen pointed out happily. "Although I really don't wanna know about Tai's boxers...Oops, too late now...."  
  
"You're crazy," Tera cried.   
  
"Hahahaha! I think it's great!" Yolei commented. "Come on and answer, Tera!"  
  
Tera looked at them all slowly. "Not a word of this must reach the ears of anyone else," she demanded. "Or we'll all be in for it." The girls nodded in understanding. Tera took a deep breath.  
  
"I know that he has a pair of blue ones with soccer balls on them," she grinned. The girls smiled in amusement.   
  
"That would figure!" Sora said. "It definitely fits. Now, how do you know?"  
  
"Because," Tera responded evasively. The girls groaned.  
  
"That's not an answer!" they cried.  
  
"You don't mean that you did something...naughty?" Lily asked delicately. Tera sighed.  
  
"That's for me to know," she said. Yolei's eyebrows nearly shot off of her face as she raised them in surprise.  
  
**************  
  
"No way, Yagami!" Matt cried. He thwacked Tai on the back. Tai's face went a strange red/grey color.  
  
"It's not what you think!" he responded. Davis was smiling evilly. "Get that grin off of your face, Motimiya! Go read your girl's magazines!"   
  
*************  
  
"I did not!" Tera cried. "I did not, I did not!"   
  
"Then how do you know?" Jen asked curiously. "It's part of the question!"  
  
"Well," Tera started sheepishly, "I, uh...y'see...I kinda walked in on him when he was about to use the, uh..." Tera's mind searched for the Japanese word. She waved her hands as she tried to remember. "The furo." Everyone squealed, shouted, or looked grossed out.  
  
"No way! He was undressing before washing off to get into the bath? And you walked in on him when he was about to take his boxers off?" Yolei shouted. Tera nodded. Jen looked disturbed.   
  
"I bet you've seen him in his boxers a lot of times, you being his cousin," the purple-haired girl teased Jen.   
  
"Yeah. So?" Jen shrugged. "It's different for Tera."   
  
"You lucky person, you!" Lily said. Everyone laughed.   
  
"That's not exactly what I consider luck!" Jen replied. She shivered.  
  
*************  
  
"Ah well..." Matt said with a shrug. "I guess that wouldn't happen, anyway."  
  
"What are you trying to say, Ishida?" Tai demanded. Matt grinned.  
  
"Nothing, nothing."  
  
"Hah! Sora's next, so you'd better shut up! I want to hear this!"  
  
*************  
  
"They're cute. At least the ones I know about. They're white and covered with music notes!" Sora grinned.  
  
"Awww!" some of the girls cooed. Others laughed.  
  
*************  
  
"Awww, so cute, Yama!" Tai teased. "What kind of stuff have you got yourself tangled in?"  
  
"It's nothing," Matt replied, trying to keep his calm, cool air.  
  
************  
  
"And before you ask if I did something, I'll have you know that I gave them to him as part of a birthday present!" Sora added.   
  
************  
  
"Ah, well," Tai echoed teasingly with a shrug. "I guess that wouldn't happen, anyway."  
  
"Shut up," Matt said bitterly.  
  
"Why would a girl give a guy a pair of boxers?" Davis wondered.  
  
"So she can answer this kind of question without awkwardness during a game of truth," Ken supplied. Davis nodded in understanding.  
  
************  
  
"Oooooooh!!! I'm next! I'm next!" Yolei cheered. "Guess what? Ken's got red ones covered with white hearts!"   
  
There was a shocked silence. After a moment it was broken by Jen and Tera breaking into fits of laughter.   
  
"No way! The ex-Digimon Emperor wears boxers like that?!" Jen choked as she battled for air.   
  
"Maybe he even wore them when he was the Digimon Emperor! Just like Davis said-'Underneath, he's a gentle person'!" Tera cried.  
  
************  
  
"My Mother gave me those," Ken explained to the group of sniggering boys.  
  
"Such a softie underneath it all, Kenny," Matt joked.   
  
"Wait a sec," TK said. "How does she know?" The boys gave Ken accusing looks.   
  
"I have no idea," Ken desperately said. "But, now that I think about it...I haven't seen that pair of boxers for a long time now...."  
  
************  
  
"How the heck did you find that out?" Lily asked. She looked like she wasn't sure if she really wanted to know.  
  
"Well, remember when I said that I went in his room to return that book?" Yolei started.  
  
"Yes," Kari replied. "Back in chapter one."  
  
"Exactly. Well, his Mom left a pile of laundry on his dresser for him to put away later," continued Yolei.   
  
"Don't tell me you went pawing through it!" Tera exclaimed.  
  
"No! The heart boxers were on top!" Yolei defended frantically. The girls didn't look at all convinced. "I swear!"  
  
"Did you swipe 'em?" Jen teased.   
  
"Huh?" Yolei asked. Her face turned red.   
  
"Did you swipe 'em?" Jen repeated slowly.  
  
"I! W-why would I-I-"  
  
"I bet there's a fangirl out there somewhere who would pay big bucks for those!" Tera teased. "You should post them on Ebay!"  
  
"No way!" Yolei cried. Suddenly her face darkened even more.  
  
"So you did take them!" Sora exclaimed. Kari looked grossed out.  
  
  
  
"You may even have them with you!" Tera added. She lunged towards Yolei's bag.   
  
"No!" Yolei shouted. Tera pawed through Yolei's possessions. A triumphant look crossed her face as she daintily lifted something from the bag with two fingers. She stood up and displayed a red pair of boxers with white hearts for all to see, holding it as far away from herself as she could.  
  
"Ooooooh!"   
  
"EWWWWW!"  
  
"Arrrgh!"  
  
***************  
  
"Hahahahahaha! I don't believe it!" Matt cried, gasping desperately for air.   
  
"Man, that is too gross," Davis shuddered. Ken looked stricken. Izzy made a choking sound, and TK promptly got up and smacked him on the back until whatever had gotten stuck in his throat dislodged itself.   
  
"Hey, Ken, we can make a lot of easy money off of your boxers! I'm gonna go raid your dresser!" Tai proposed, laughing as quietly as he could. Matt sniggered.  
  
"This is too good! I'll remember this for as long as I live!"   
  
****************  
  
After a solid six minutes of loud laughter, all the girls except Yolei were sprawled out on Jen's carpet, gasping for air and holding their aching sides. Lily sat up and said, "Kari's next," before collapsing back onto the floor. Kari blushed terribly.  
  
"Well, I, uh...."   
  
"C'mon Kari! Tera, Sora, and I had to say it...there's no way I'm letting you slip out if it!" Yolei exclaimed as she clutched the heart boxers in her hands. Kari sighed.   
  
"Oh, fine. Remember that basketball tournament I told you about?" she asked sheepishly.  
  
"Right, in chapter 4. How could we forget so soon?" Sora asked.   
  
"Well, uh... See, this girl at school seems to have something against me...."  
  
"Don't worry, Kari," Tera started wisely. "There's always someone who hates you, no matter how nice you are. Usually they're jealous."  
  
Kari nodded slowly. "After the tournament, she, uh...." The poor girl turned dark red. "She pushed me into the boy's locker room...."  
  
"NO!" Yolei cried in disbelief. "Well, did you see TK?"  
  
"Well, he was holding his shirt, wearing just boxers...White ones, covered with smiley faces.... I guess there were other people in there, but I kind of froze, so...."  
  
"So I pulled you back out," Lily remembered.  
  
"Yes, thanks again," Kari replied.   
  
"...Smiley faces?" Jen asked in bewilderment.  
  
*************  
  
"Who was that girl, TK? After I kill you, she's next!" Tai growled. TK edged away, grimacing heavily.   
  
"I'm glad to know that your boxers are happy and smiling, TK. I know I wouldn't be if I were them, bro," Matt teased.  
  
"Smiley faces, TU?" Davis asked with a grin.  
  
"Shut up, or we won't be able to hear Lily, Davis!" TK replied angrily.  
  
*************  
  
"That's horrible. Remind me to put that girl on my Kick Butt List," Jen said. Tera nodded in agreement.   
  
"It was kinda funny, though. Someone pushing innocent little Kari into the scary boy's locker room!" Sora said with a grin. "Well Lily, you have to go next."  
  
"Right," Lily said with a sigh. "Okay, I don't know if you guys are gonna believe this. Well, Jun-you know, Davis' big sister-seems to approve of me."  
  
"I bet it's because Davis is away from home more because of you," Tera joked. Lily frowned before continuing.  
  
"Jun seemed to think that sending me a picture of Davis was a good way to, uh, tell me that I'm okay with her." Lily smiled. "And I have to say that I agree."  
  
"No way! Davis was wearing boxers in the picture?" Yolei cried.   
  
"Yup...blue ones with yellow duckies."  
  
***********  
  
"Duckies will be taking over the world soon, after all," Tai teased the younger version of himself.   
  
"Be quiet," Davis snapped as he blushed.  
  
"What is wrong with you? Ducks are...ducks! They're just birds!" TK pointed out.  
  
"Shut up! Ducks are way cooler than you, TJ!" Davis shot back. The boys snickered.  
  
***********  
  
"But the best part may be the look on his face...he's furious." Lily laughed.  
  
"Like, 'Don't take my picture, you jerk!' right?" Tera asked. Lily nodded.   
  
"Well, go for it Jen," Sora requested.  
  
"Darn, I forgot that I have to answer the question too," Jen frowned. "Remember this summer? Specifically, the week that went in the record book as the hottest week in Odaiba ever?"  
  
"I remember. I kept going to the snowy part of the Digiworld to remember how it feels to be cold," Yolei said.   
  
"Well, the air conditioning in my apartment complex went on the fritz. It was terrible. Everyone in Odaiba Mansion was grumpy, irritable, and, most of all, drained. We all were in catatonic states, walking around like zombies, and-"  
  
"We get the point, Jen. It was hot and that made everyone tired and mad. Continue," Tera cut in.  
  
"Fine, fine. Well, I went over to Izzy's-"  
  
"He lives in here too, right? I mean this apartment complex, the Odaiba Mansion," Lily asked.   
  
"Yeah," Jen answered. "He's actually right down the hall. Anyway, I went over to Izzy's-you know, misery loves company and all that-and he was napping on top of his bed in just his boxers."  
  
The girls grinned. "You always walk into good situations," Sora smirked. Jen smiled.  
  
"So I got lucky," she said. "Oh! I almost forgot to tell you what they looked like! They were cute! Red with pineapples on them!" The girls laughed.  
  
"He never stops thinking about his Pineapple Laptop, huh?" Tera asked.  
  
***********  
  
The boys looked over at Izzy. Suddenly Matt realized that he had been chomping away at the apple. "W-what are you doing?" he asked nervously. Izzy gulped, and the fruit finally fell out of his mouth. He grinned triumphantly at the boys.  
  
"No!" TK whimpered. "Please, no!"  
  
"Don't do it!" Tai begged.  
  
"C-come on, man, they'll kill us," Matt added. Izzy stood up and took a step towards the door.   
  
"Oh, no you don't!" Davis hissed. He jumped and knocked Izzy flat on the ground. Unfortunately, they fell into a small table, knocking it and its contents to the floor with a loud crash. The boys froze, horror stricken, as the girls screamed and the doorknob began to rattle....  
  
****************************************************************************  
  
Jen: One more chapter!  
  
Yama: Thank God!  
  
Jen: Hmph! This chapter was really hard for me to write. I kept having to stop, and I don't know why....  
  
Yama: Poor you.  
  
Jen: Well, everyone... I'll be on vacation from the 16th of August to the 23rd. Don't bother checking in during that week. I may get some more stuff up before then, so don't forget about me! Bye bye! Read and review! 


	7. Revenge

Disclaimer: When will you people learn? This is the sixth time this fic that I've told you that I DO NOT own Digimon! Or Tera! Or Lily! Little Indigo owns Adrian, who is a member of my version of The Teenage Wolves (Matt, Kakeyu, Yaten, Adrian, and Mitz). Haffa nice day, and don't sue me!  
  
Jen: Hah! The last chapter!  
  
Yama: Are you sad this time?  
  
Jen: Nope! Not at all! See, I've got two other fics to work on, so there's no time for regret!  
  
Yama: Ahhh, I see. So, are you refreshed after you trip to the Outer Banks?  
  
Jen: Oh, yes. So refreshed that I got a great new idea for another fic!  
  
Yama: Jen, let me remind you that you are working on two other fics. Maybe you should save it for later...?  
  
Jen: Yeah, well I figured I'd make Dungeons, Dragons, and Digimon pretty short. To tell you the truth, I don't like it much. But then, this fic was pretty short, and it took me ages.... And you know, I start high school on September 2nd.  
  
Yama: Well, let's hear about this mysterious new fic.  
  
Jen: Heheheh, I was hoping you'd ask! Well, the Digidestineds are going on vacation in an Outer Banks beach house with NO parental supervision for a week!   
  
Yama: Hey, I might actually like this one! *grin*  
  
Jen: I hope you're not thinking bad thoughts, Yama. Anyway, it will be sooo funny and, as always, filled with romance! Funny romance! Yay! I'm thinking that it will be kinda like Odaiba High, only it has nothing to do with school and it's set at the beach.   
  
Yama: But for the time being, enjoy the conclusion of My Boyfriend's Boxers. Keep checking Jen's FF.net profile for great fics after this (yes, she did pay me to say that) and watch out for Away From it All, that fic that Jen just advertised.   
  
Jen: Right! Don't forget about me, people! Please continue to enjoy my fics. Your support really motivates me. So, the last chapter! Revenge! Thanks for reading and ENJOY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
****************************************************************************  
  
Revenge  
  
Davis saw his life flash before his eyes as the doorknob rattled above his head. The boys wanted to run, but they were frozen with horror, thier upper bodies uncomfortably stiff and their legs unstable and wobbly. The mini Tai was halfway through the memory of breaking his first window when the door opened and smashed painfully against his skull. He heard about two or three high pitched screams before total silence fell over the hallway.  
  
Jen was standing in her doorway, and her grey oversized shirt covered by a white robe featuring green frogs looked like a military uniform to the frightened boys. The faces of Tera, Lily, Sora, Kari, and Yolei could be made out behind her. Their expressions ranged from amused to enraged, but it was clear that they all had but one thing on their mind:  
  
REVENGE.  
  
"So," Yolei started as she stared at the culprits. "I see that we haven't learned our lessons."  
  
"Last time we were really, really easy on you!" Lily exclaimed. "We just held the world's biggest pillow fight! Today you won't get off so easily! Right girls?"  
  
"Right," Sora replied in a dangerous tone. She marched right over to Matt and grabbed his arm, pulling him to his feet with a sharp tug. Somehow Matt managed to stay standing, although his legs were reduced to jello. This conveniently allowed Sora to drag him into the bathroom without much trouble.  
  
"The first to go," Davis whispered. A loud gasp suddenly caught his attention.  
  
"MOTIMIYA!!! Get off of him!" The next thing Davis knew, someone was uncerimoniously shoving him off of Izzy.  
  
"Alright...who tied him up?!" Jen demanded as she tried to free Izzy from the tight ropes.  
  
"They all did...except Ken," the redhead replied as he tried to rub some feeling back into his wrists.   
  
"They forced you to come, didn't they?" Jen asked. Izzy nodded vigorously.  
  
"Don't act all innocent!" Yolei snapped. "His computer is set up right here!"   
  
"Ken did it," Izzy said. Yolei blinked in surprise before rounding on Ken.  
  
"You! You! Why, I-oooh!" she shouted in a highly irritated tone. Before she knew what she was doing, she was pulling her arm back. Ken gasped and ducked to avoid her fist, and the next moment he was springing to his feet and running for his life as Yolei chased him around the apartment. A loud scream stopped both of them in their tracks.  
  
Everyone looked towards the bathroom. "The first to go," Davis whimpered again. Once again he felt a sharp pain in his hard head; Lily had pulled back the strap of his goggles and allowed it to hit him. "Ow!"  
  
Lily pulled the goggles off of him and pocketed them. "Hey! What are you doing?" demanded Davis. "Give those back! Now!"  
  
"You don't get this back until you've learned your lesson!" Lily exclaimed. Davis's jaw moved soundlessly as he stared at her in disbelief.  
  
Suddenly the door to the bathroom opened, and Matt stumbled into the hall again. However, his hair was hanging wet and limp around his face and his shirt was drenched. The girls all watched as droplets of water fell from his beautiful blonde locks and, despite their anger, couldn't help but laugh.  
  
Matt lunged towards TK and made a grab at his hat, but Kari snatched it right before he did. TK cried out in pain as his brother nearly pulled his hair out. "I'm keeping this for a while!" Kari stated as she fit the hat onto her head.   
  
"You'll just have to go home like that, Yama-chan," Sora said as she stepped out of the bathroom. "Maybe if you're lucky no one will recognize you." Matt whiped his drenched hair away from his eyes in order to glare at her.  
  
"I like that idea! As a matter of fact, I like it a lot, Sora!" Tera cried. She stood threateningly over Taichi.  
  
"Wait! No!" Tai shouted as Tera tried to pull him into the bathroom.  
  
"Don't let them take you alive!" Davis screamed. Ken realized that Yolei was getting over the shock of seeing Matt with his hair wrecked. He made a mad dash for the door, closely followed by Matt, TK, and Davis, who was shouting something about retreating and not wanting to leave him troops in the battlefield but having no choice. A few moments later they were followed by Tai, who's hair now greatly resembled Matt's.  
  
There was a silence after the door snapped shut. Tera started laughing, and it was contagious; soon everyone had gotten over their anger. However, there was still that matter of revenge....  
  
"Well, Izzy," Jen said in a buisness-like tone. "Are you willing to help me out?"  
  
"Certainly," the redhead replied, although he wasn't sure what was going to be asked of him.  
  
"I just need you to contact a Digimon or two for me...."  
  
*********  
  
"Tai! Tai! Hey, man!" Matt shouted as he spotted his friend on the way to school. Tai turned and stopped to wait for him.  
  
"I see you're not walking with Jen, Izzy, and Tera today," Matt observed. Tai laughed hollowly.  
  
"Yeah, right. I'm just glad I didn't run into anyone I recognized last night on the way home," he said with a snort.  
  
"You were luckier than I was, then. Damn Adrian...." Matt groaned.  
  
They were almost at school when they saw it. A string was tied between two trees, and hanging on that string....  
  
"Hey! There they are!" an Odaiba High student cried as Matt and Tai came into sight. Matt sighed and pulled a pen out of his pocket, expecting to be asked for an autograph. However, he heard several people shout something about him having nice underwear, causing him to look up in alarm.   
  
Tai's blue boxers with soccor balls all over them were hanging on the string, and a huge piece of poster board that read 'TAICHI YAMAGI'S' was right beside it. Matt's music note boxers were displayed right beside them with 'YAMATO ISHIDA'S' hanging close by.  
  
The boys felt their faces turn red. High up in the branches of one of the trees, Gatomon watched their reaction with satisfaction. She had snuck into their rooms to steal the boxers and deliver them to the girls herself. The cat-like Digimon lept stealthily down to report the sucess of the 'mission' to Jen, Sora, Izzy, and Tera.  
  
*********  
  
"WHAT-THE-HELL...!" Davis shouted as he watched his duckie boxers flap in the breeze. They were positioned on a string between two trees in a place near his school, just like Tai's and Matt's. His name was written beside them as well.  
  
TK felt his face darken as his boxers smiled down at him with 'TAKERU TAKAISHI'S' written clearly on a poster board beside them. Next to them was a pair of black boxers with little red rockets all over them with 'KEN "THE ROCKET" ICHIJOUJI'S' written nearby-apparently Yolei had refused to surrender his heart boxers. Also, it seemed that they figured Ken was so well known that it didn't matter if his boxers weren't hanging outside his school. He would still suffer just as much.  
  
Tentomon chuckled as he watched the boy's blush with embarrassment. He had hung up both of the strings with the boxers on them himself, purposely putting them in a place that was high enough to make sure they could be seen from a distance and could not be taken down easily. The Vaccine Digimon couldn't wait to tell Kari, Lily, and Yolei that the plan had worked like a charm.  
  
**********  
  
"And so," Yolei wrapped up her speech, "we never want to find you eavesdropping on us again. Ever. Or else."   
  
"Yes, ma'am," the boys chourosed dully. Lily tossed Davis his goggles, and Kari returned TK's hat.  
  
"Sir, yes, sir!" Davis said, making a faint attempt at a joke. Yolei glared at him and he fell silent.  
  
"So," Tera said to break the silence, "we're even. No hard feelings, right?" The boys glared at her.  
  
"Oh, come on! You so deserved that!" Yolei shouted. The guys shared glances.  
  
"Alright, alright," Tai sighed. "No hard feelings."  
  
"Great!" Jen exclaimed. "I've got a craving for some ice cream! I heard there's a great new parlor where that little French cafe used to be. Who's with me?"  
  
Everyone seemed to be for that notion, so everyone got up and headed out of the park.  
  
"By the way, it's your treat, boys!" Jen teased.  
  
"WHAT?!"  
  
****************************************************************************  
  
Jen: Teehee! ^^  
  
Yama: Do you think there are French cafes in Japan?  
  
Jen: I dunno! Maybe?  
  
Yama: *sigh* Well, that's all she wrote, folks!  
  
Jen: Right! I had fun doing this, and I hope you all had fun reading it! I hope you all continue to check my profile and read my fics! I love you guys! *hugz* And now, the custom that I adopted from Tera's Truth or Dare fic! Sending notes to reviewers that really caught my attention!  
  
Lady Tiger Lily: Hiii Tera! You're the best! The coolest! The greatest! Thanks for continuing to allow me to use Tera in my fics, as I plan to continue doing! Thanks too for your support and for inspiring me with ideas for my fics! Luv ya lots, One-chan!  
  
Lily: LILY! *glomp* Hi cousin! Wheeee! Thanks for the support! I'm so glad to have such a cool relative! You're the best-can I trade you with my brother? ^^ Luv ya!  
  
Vi: Hewwo Vi! I like brainstorming with you, and I hope we can continue to trade ideas. Thanks for always reviewing! Luv ya! MOOOOOOOOOOOO!!! ^^  
  
Melinda: Wow, I've got a Number One fan now! Coolness! You always seemed so happy to see an update! Thanks a lot for all the reviews. I hope you continue to read my stuff!  
  
Theresa (or Yolei, or whoever you are!): Hey! I know you were always waiting for me to update. Sorry, I know it takes me a while! I really appriciate all your reviews. Please stick with me!  
  
Thank you to everyone! I love all of you! *glomp* Thanks for reading My Boyfriend's Boxers! Well, that's all-das ende! See you! 


End file.
